yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Taking down the villains one by one/Capturing a lot as prisoners
Here is how the final battle against the villains begin in Son of the Overlord. Then, the heroes were willing to take down the villains. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm not gonna let the Colossi hurt anyone! Omi: You do that, I'm with you all the way, SpongeBob. Archer: Us Gorgonites will never surrender to any evil. Twilight Sparkle: Let's do it! Lloyd Garmadon: Together! While the Colossi was distracted by the Vulture, Bat, Eagle, and Raven Tribes, the heroes begin their fight with the evil alliance members one by one. Twilight Sparkle: The other tribes can't hold the Colossi off much longer! Mirage the Illusionist: We have got to take it out soon! Po: Let's give it all we got! Sandbar: Way ahead of ya, Po! So, they worked their magic to create a beam. Then, they fired at the Colossi as it fell down the hold and falls apart. SpongeBob SquarePants: It's over. Sandy Cheeks: Already? Kai: I wouldn't count on it just yet. Suddenly, they hear a rumbling sound and everyone turned around to see the Colossi reassembling itself. Patrick Star: Tartar Sauce! Cragger: You've got to be kidding me! Then, the Colossi finishes reassembling itself and its appearance is now a more monstrous appearance than its last form of itself with razor sharp claws and teeth. The Colossi begins its rampage. Colossi: (roars loudly) Then, Mickey had an idea how to take it down. Mickey Mouse: I know just what to do! SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, Mickey? Po: What? So, they got out to get the Shacktron and get it ready for battle against the Colossi. Smolder: They're gonna need our help! Sandbar: Then let's give it all we got! Yona: Yak ready to take down Colossi! Gallus: Time for a distracting teamwork! Ocellus: Right, Gallus! Silverstream: Look, I'm sorry if I'm distracted by that giant walking thing! Then, as the Colossi turns around to see the Young Six, Ocellus has spotted it too late. Ocellus: Uh, Silverstream, I think he heard you. So, the Colossi raises its fist and brings it down as the Young Six run out of the way. The Colossi then walks after the Young Six. Crane: It's working, they're distracting the Colossi! Sensei Garmadon: Now, let's put a stop to this for good! Shifu: Now, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Right! Scrooge McDuck: Go for it, Lass! Punch-It: Do it for our worlds! Harumi: And for the Magic of Friendship! As for the others, Ember had to face Bill Cipher while distracting him as well. Dragon Lord Ember: We're here. Just look out for the triangle guy. Suddenly, he appeared out of nowhere Bill Cipher: Yeah, look out for the triangle guy. Thorax: Bill! So, he begins to work his evil magic Bill Cipher: One nightmare coming up. Cragger: Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean that three-fingered Tyrannosaurus Rex I'm always dreaming about. Mr. Krabs: Or anything else more evil! Unfortunately, Bill Cipher has just released the three-fingered T-Rex. Three-fingered Tyrannosaurus Rex: (roars) Cragger: Ah! It's everything I ever feared! So, the royalty of Beyond Equestria begin distracting the beast. The Colossi corners the Young Six and stares down at them. Smolder: We got its attention long enough! Sandbar: Guys! Little help!? Yona: Yona too young to die! Gallus: Well, here goes nothing! Ocellus: Here it comes! Silverstream: Help! The Colossi raises its fist and is about to finish them, when it hears a stange giant footstep. The Colossi turns around to see the Shacktron that is ready for battle, challenging it to fight. SpongeBob SquarePants: That thing is ready to take that Colossi down! Scrooge McDuck: Then let's give it everything we've got! The Colossi and the Shacktron battle each other and damage each other as the Shacktron gains the upper hand and brings the Colossi down. The Colossi was about to fight back, Twilight and her friends used their elemental powers within the Shackrton and destroyed it for good as all the villains were captured. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626